Imperfect Perfection
by Predatress
Summary: He was a genius, even though he wasn't the most liked. He didn't really care because he already had his most loyal servant, and the servant was truly making his life fulfilling though he wouldn't admit such a thing. AU
1. The Beginning

_Do I have obsession with dolls? Not really, but they make for good plots! Hehe. I guess it's a little dedicated to my sweet Lux-chan, who...is MIA lately...And it's a little for my Renkura, because she's looking forward to it. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disney would hate me if I did? _

_The name of the doll is all thanks to my Alu-sama, as the creator's last name is thanks to Lux-chan._

**Coin - Operated Boy**

A sharp pain slid into my chest, my eyes shooting open in response. I didn't move, but I felt something move up my torso, a zipper kind of sound being made, and then a push into left side of my upper body before the sound finished and suddenly I could move.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked over and saw a boy in his early teens, pale blonde hair glimmering from hours of work and eyes shining like emeralds. He was the kind of thin from not eating much, and though his smile was awkward, it made me feel like I was worth everything to him.

**Objective: **_**Assist and Obey Master's Commands**_

I blinked, watching the words dance across my sight not even a split-second after I glanced up this angel. But, for some reason, I didn't want to just sit here and await a command. I wanted him to keep smiling, and I don't know why. Somewhere, I could just feel it's what I was truly made for, not what he had programmed me for.

"My name is Vexen Lemura." I gazed back into his eyes and noticed there was this kind of clouding in those pools of green, like he was hoping. Waiting. Right then I knew I should listen to that feeling – the instinct – of wanting him to be happy.

"Morning, Vexen Lemura," it was 17 seconds into 3:10 a.m, according to the clock in my head, "...s-sorry, but I don't have a name..." I felt something in the left side of my chest plummet, the place that made my nerves activate, but I didn't look down. If I did, I don't think I would've been able to see my master leak clear liquid from his eyes, his smile faltering as it tried to grow.

I moved off the mutilated wood table, the broken thing wobbling from my now mobile weight. I guess I weighted more than I look. Now, I don't really understand why, but I reached out and gently touched his cheek, frowning. "Did I say something wrong, Vexen Lemura?"

He pushed my hand away and continued leaking, but he shook his head and told me he was fine. That he was ecstatic, actually. I could only nod. Did humans leak when they were happy? Was I incapable of emotions then? Sure, I was confused, but I was also happy. I wasn't leaking...

My master got up and started scrambling through the small drawers within the room, pushing clothes away or looking at the little pieces of paper at the top of shirts. Asking seemed great, but I didn't want to be rude. He eventually gave up when it was about 26 seconds into 3:23 a.m.

"It would seem you won't have a name for a while – .."

Wood snapped and banged, and I could hear someone stomp in, a disgusting smell fogging their usual scent. By instinct, I tried to leave the closet but my master pulled me back and covered my mouth while one arm fastened itself around my stomach and his legs curled over my waist to disable me from moving.

"_Where the fuck_ _are you!? Huh!? Where!? You fucking faggot, I'll kirr you! Kiru...Killoo...MURDER YOU." _

My creator flinched but didn't make a sound as the woman thrashed about the main room, searching for him, cursing him. You remember the feeling I told you about in my left breast that wanted to make Vexen Lemura happy? It was telling me to protect him now.

"_There you are – what the fuck?! You were having sex with this kid, weren't you!? You faggot! FAGGOT. YOU RUINED MY LIFE." _

I didn't have to know what glistening in her hands to know she was going to use it to hurt him. My master finally recoiled and I sprung forward, tackling the golden blonde woman and shoving her away from the closet, my voice lost to a course shriek.

She cried out, writhing against my grip as I pushed her against a wall, holding her tightly by the throat with one hand and the other fisted tightly. The shiny object she had clattered to the tile floor, crimson dripping from her hands and staining my pale epidermis. I think I said something, but there was this kind of pulsing in my ears that made sound distorted and strange.

And then I felt something cold and familiar grip my shoulder, and when I turned around, it was Vexen Lemura. His eyes were clouded for a different reason, but he stopped leaking finally.

"Let her go..."

His voice was the only thing that made sense to me, but I could hear the woman shouting again. Her words were slurred, muttering something like "kiru" over and over again. Finally, she quit wailing the same thing when I dropped her, but shouted something else.

"_Who the Hell are you!?"_

I glanced at my master, who in his full height was shorter than me by four inches, and then looked back at her.

"Kiru, my master Vexen Lemura's friend." She stared, green eyes bright with fear and disgust despite the glistening coat over them, before they rolled into her head and she fell to the side. Vexen Lemura came to my own side and looked down at her, sighing.

"This is the first time I've seen her pass out _before_ hurting me..."

I jerked my head to look at him, this knowledge hurting me without physically touching me, and our eyes met. This time, he looked hopeful for a different reason.

"Come on...You need to put some clothes on, Kiru."

Something in the left side of my chest jumped when he breathed my name, but I followed him back to my birthplace without question.

A/N: _Can you find the extremely subtle mentions of three other pairings? Bet you can't! _


	2. The First Half

1_I'm totally gonna start whoring my Renkura-chan's story Sweet Kisses, which is still a WIP. Check her out! Blaze of Petals._

_By the way...the bold are just names of songs that remind me I need to write something, and pretty much transitions. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts still, but now I also don't own the few other series sneaking in here. Ahaha. _

**Liar (It Takes One To Know One)**

Keeping up with Vexen was always a workout, his long legs carrying him far with each step. I'd have to pretty much job or even run to stay by his side, either carrying his things or the groceries. If I was lucky, it would be the day we gather materials for his experiments. I loved those days because I was programmed with the most basic to the extremely outrageous formulas ever, and I found everything really fascinating. I think the coolest thing my master let me help him with was the Heartless project.

The Heartless project was something he came up with after he got over scolding me some time ago. I was out getting some things for dinner when I saw some little kids, undoubtedly no older than six or seven, hanging out in a playground. They were kind of weird, to be honest. One was all bright fiery colors with an upbeat attitude to match, then there was the dark opposite, and finally there was softer tone but big attitude one.

I got distracted with watching them. I don't think I've ever had friends before because I was always at my creator's side unless I was on a mission like this. I never felt empty, but it was definitely something that looked fun. I mean, over ten years have passed and I got to watch my fourteen year old master grow into the still easily irritated and distant man he is now, and have been through everything he has from relationship issues to business crises to those moments he smiles again or cries out in frustration but never once have I put my loyalty to someone other than him.

"Ah!" The pink one got pushed over by the flame colored one in his spat with the one in black, and I was about to help when the girl pretty much knocked the little boy's lights out yelling, "NAR –,"

'Course, I never got the name because I heard my own yelled at me, Vexen running up to me with a peeved expression. I always wondered what goes on in his head, because after he told me how _impatient _he had gotten, he grabbed my hand and jerked me back home with a kind of glistening in his eyes and small smile trying to crack itself into his face. Keep in mind I've lived with him 25/8 for 17 years, so I knew it meant he was plotting.

**To Be Loved**

"These cute little monsters are fun, wonderful gifts for boys and girls alike!"

The advertisements were going off again on the computer. I had made website especially for the things my master made and people were actually interested in what we could do – what _he _could do. It was my silent way of giving gratitude to Vexen, and hey! It worked! I even got a few sponsors, which would explain the incredibly stupid little pop-up ad. The website was originally "_Perfect Genius; Works of a Scientist_" but when I started to realize that wasn't _quite _working, I changed it. It's called "_Memory Maker_" now.

It eventually kicked off so much that we made a small factory kind of thing. Technically we just turned this manor of a home into a work place and started slaving away! Even if he had all the money he could want from his father, who would want to be dependant on someone who isn't even around? I've never met his dad. Ever. By the way, I haven't aged, in case you were wondering. I'm not capable of it. Random, I know, but I thought you should know.

So the Heartless project was our first big hit. They're pretty much cuddly robotic demons. Basically pets that didn't need cleaning, though they preferred to have a real animal for a companion. I added that part, and Vexen agreed. He said "we don't need more strays in the streets _or _in our house." Heh...I had a habit of bringing in homeless animals, taking care of them and then finding a family who didn't want them. I'll admit my creator got _pissed_ at me at first, but it eventually made him the way he is now. If it weren't for that little malfunction in my chest, which we now call my '_Heart_', he would never be the eccentric 'Memory Maker' today. Trust me. Of all people, I think I should know.

You know those video games that teach you to add, or in the older generation, teach you to name fifteen different guns and how to use them? We thought of programs that could actually serve to help the human mind. I swear to you that the suicide, homicide and economic distress rates went down because of those. I heard more people got into college, too. Learning games are basically what we created. Everyone and their grandma had tried those, but none of them were so successful.

We didn't let this blow up our egos or anything though. My master still served the medical industries, because he _is _a scientist. And me...? Well, I was still his errand boy. I did whatever he told me to, though there were those times he told me to leave him alone and I just stood there against my system's judgement. He would eventually give up during those and went back to whatever he was muttering about, from chemicals and formulas to what he was supposed to make for lunch.

Oh, did I ever tell you about this one incident with an ex-coworker of his about three years ago? The man was kind of jealous of my creator, and he was badmouthing Vexen behind our backs. I'm machine, so I had the heightened senses to hear exactly what the man was whispering to his buddies. Apparently my master was well known as the "Chilly Academic". I didn't care much for that, but..."_Hn...doesn't that little kid follow him everywhere? I bet you the guy made him so he could get off. A pedophile AND a faggot!" _The man, who looked like an older version of myself, learned to keep his mouth shut after that.

But then there was our biggest, and greatest thing ever. A subscriber to _Memory Maker _had found out about me and asked why didn't we make others like me. I definitely was useful to my master, and after I thought about this, why couldn't others have someone loyal? Vexen never treated me like a pet even if he did yell at me sometimes. Sure, others aren't as great as he is, but...who's to say there aren't good people out there?

"I suppose...we could find those who deserve them," and he smiled that lopsided, almost smug grin of his, "you're always good at that. I'll leave it up to you, Kiru." ...did I ever mention how my _Heart_ likes to jump when he says my name? I learned to accept it after three years but...it still makes me all gooey. Kind of weird.

Our first model was the Turk series. It was group of efficient bodyguards and they worked great! Though there was this one that had the same malfunction I did, only different. He...kind of had a 'modern' personality. A total womanizer, to be blunt. But he still did his job, so we didn't shut him down, though we did end up assigning him a partner Turk to hopefully keep watch on him. That idea never quite worked because somehow the dude ended up somehow befriending some school girl.

Our next model was Juliet, who was originally a cleaning maid. By both the buyer's request and our own data, we created this pretty young woman for him. She was also known as the Crimson Whirlwind project, but we never referred to her unless she was in our 'shop' again. Vexen told me to watch over her since she was our first home model, and...sparks flew between her and the strange guy I shipped her to. I don't mean she broke, either.

After only a week of observation ( My creator always wants me to return after a week's review if the model isn't returned ) I could tell they were meant for each other like I was made especially for Vexen by Vexen. I don't know why, but my _Heart_ kind of clenched to see them. When I went back home, it was still hurting.

"How is Dietrich treating her?"

I couldn't look up for some reason. "He's really kind to her, and she's happy with him. It's kind of cute." He only nodded, and for a second I thought maybe the strange feeling I was having wasn't noticeable. I was just about to thank my machinery when he suddenly looked up from his fixing a Heartless, those tired but slightly shining emerald eyes on me.

"What happened?"

I think my _Heart_ skipped. After the years, I realized this was his way of saying 'what's wrong?' and this was one of those few times he's aimed it at me. Of course, I shook my head. "They live far away and I was trying to get back here on time. I'll get started on dinner, and we can talk about her progress..." He nodded gratefully and went back to rewiring the Heartless. I knew business would get him to stop thinking about me. My master is a distant and hardworking person, and I would have him no other way still to this day.


End file.
